I love an angel
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Une histoire d’amour entre deux personnes qui ont du mal à admettre leurs sentiments l’un pour l’autre.
1. Chapter 1

I love an angel

**Résumé :** Une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes qui ont du mal à admettre leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

**Genre :** Romance Shweir.

**NDA :** L'histoire est située dans la seconde saison, après Intruder.

**Spoilers :** Intruder.

Chapitre 1 : Entraînement tardif

Le colonel John Sheppard s'entraînait depuis maintenant une heure dans le gymnase, et toujours pas le moindre signe de fatigue pourtant, l'heure était assez avancée.

Il n'était pas le seul debout, en effet, le docteur Elisabeth Weir ne se trouvait pas non plus dans son lit, mais arpentait la Cité en direction de son bureau. Bien qu'elle ne soit partie que peu de temps, la paperasserie d'Atlantis n'avait pas attendue et même si Teyla avait fait un excellent travail, Elisabeth avait quand même beaucoup de travail. Ayant eu un petit creux, elle était passée au mess prendre de quoi manger et, en repassant par le chemin qu'elle avait prit à l'aller, elle entendit des bruits venant du gymnase.

« Qui peut bien s'entraîner à cette heure là ? », pensa t'elle.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et fut surprise quand elle reconnut la personne entrain de s'entraîner.

Elisabeth : John ?

Le militaire s'arrêta en plein mouvement en entendant la voix d'Elisabeth l'appeler. Il se tourna, son visage exprimait lui aussi de la surprise.

John : Elisabeth ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

Elisabeth : J'étais entrain de travailler quand j'ai eu un petit creux et je suis allée au mess, et vous que faîtes vous ?

John : Je m'entraînais, tout simplement.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elisabeth : A cette heure là ?

Le même sourit s'afficha sur les lèvres de John.

John : Vous travaillez à cette heure là ?

Elisabeth ferma les yeux quelques secondes et s'humecta les lèvres. Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la salle d'entraînement.

Elisabeth : J'ai posé la question en premier, c'est à vous de me répondre.

John : J'avais un peu de mal à dormir et j'ai pensé qu'une petite séance ne pouvait me faire que du bien, ça vous dirait de vous détendre avec moi ?

Elisabeth hésita un moment, elle pensa à la pile de dossier qui l'attendait sur son bureau et en même temps pensa que ça lui ferait du bien de s'en échapper pendant quelques instants.

Elisabeth : D'accord.

Elle entra un peu plus dans la salle et enleva sa veste qu'elle posa sur un banc. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc qui contrastait fortement avec la couleur gris foncée de son pantalon. Elisabeth remarqua que John n'avait pas ses rangers au pied et enleva les siennes. Elle entra sur le tatami que John avait dégagé pour qu'ils aient plus de place. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il alla rejoindre la diplomate qui l'attendait au centre du tapis.

John : Teyla m'a montré quelques gestes de self défense, ça vous va ?

Elisabeth esquissa un sourire.

Elisabeth : On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait me servir si la base est à nouveau envahie.

John ne releva pas le clin d'œil et se plaça face à elle. Il lui montre pour commencer comment parer un coup de poing.

John : Mettez vous en fente avant, la jambe droite devant, oui comme ça. Ensuite levez vos bras, comme si vous alliez donner un coup de poing, mais à la place vous lèverez votre bras droit comme le mien.

Tout en lui expliquant, il lui montra ce qu'il fallait faire. Elisabeth s'exécuta donc, suivant les instructions de John. Elle répéta le geste plusieurs fois en l'accélérant au fur et à mesure.

John : Très bien Elisabeth, maintenant on va passer à la pratique.

Elisabeth sentit un peu d'appréhension l'envahir mais acquiesça. John lui sourit pour la rassurer puis se mit en position d'attaque. Elisabeth inspira un bon coup et se prépara à son tour. John lui annonça qu'il allait lancer un coup et quelques secondes plus tard, il joignit le geste à la parole. Elisabeth para le coup efficacement et John la félicita. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois. John variait ses attaques et Elisabeth les parait de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure.

John (souriant) : C'est très bien Elisabeth, si seulement j'arrivais au même résultat avec Rodney...

Elisabeth (souriant également) : J'ai un bon professeur.

John se remit en position et l'attaqua comme les autres fois, mais cette fois ci il déséquilibra Elisabeth qui tomba à terre.

Elisabeth : Hey ! Ce n'était pas prévu ça !

Le militaire sourit.

John : Vous savez qu'il faut s'attendre à tout avec moi.

Elisabeth (tendant la main vers lui) : Vous pourriez m'aider à me relever au lieu de vous moquer de moi.

John : Avec plaisir gente demoiselle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. John attrapa la main d'Elisabeth et cette dernière profita de la trop grande confiance du militaire pour tirer de toutes ses forces pour le faire le déséquilibrer. Il tomba lourdement à terre et Elisabeth en profita pour passer sur lui. Elle bloqua ses bras et ses jambes sous le regard plus que surpris de son chef militaire.

Elisabeth (souriant) : Je ne vous ai pas tout dit à propos de moi colonel...

John : Vous êtes agent secret, c'est ça ?

Elisabeth : Non, mais j'ai fais de la lutte au lycée et je dois dire que j'étais assez bonne...

John : Hum je comprends, il n'empêche que vous avez triché...

Elisabeth : Tout comme vous tout à l'heure. Juste retour des choses.

John : Nous avons fini pour ce soir.

Elisabeth desserra son emprise. John lui sourit puis passa à l'action. Ayant plus de force qu'Elisabeth, il put débloquer ses bras et ses jambes pour passer au dessus d'elle. Il bloqua à son tour ses bras et ses jambes doucement mais fermement.

Elisabeth : John ! Je croyais que c'était fini ?

John : J'ai menti...juste retour des choses...

Elisabeth sourit. Ok, elle s'était faite avoir. Les deux leaders se regardèrent en souriant pendant plusieurs minutes, puis leur sourire disparut. John n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de celui d'Elisabeth. Cette dernière se sentait fondre sous son regard de braise. Elle sentait l'emprise de John se desserrer mais elle ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se dégager. John avança doucement son visage vers celui d'Elisabeth qui en fit autant. Ils s'embrassèrent, goûtant timidement les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Elisabeth posa une main sur la joue de John. Lorsqu'il sentit ce contact, le militaire se recula puis se releva, gêné.

John (murmurant) : Je suis désolé. Excusez moi Elisabeth.

Il récupéra ses affaires et partit précipitamment. Elisabeth resta allongée sur le sol pendant quelques minutes, tentant d'analyser ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'elle désirait tant depuis un an venait de se réaliser, enfin. Elle aurait du être sur un petit nuage mais elle ne cessait de repenser à la réaction de John. Elle se releva, remit ses rangers et sa veste puis repartit vers son bureau.


	2. Réflexions

Chapitre 2 : Réflexions

**LENDEMAIN**

John se trouvait au mess en compagnie de Rodney. Ils prenaient tous deux leur petit déjeuner. Le canadien lui racontai ses mésaventures avec Kavanagh mais John ne l'écoutait pas. Il se repassait sans cesse la scène d'hier soir. Il se sentait coupable, il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il soupira. Il savait qu'une relation amoureuse avec Elisabeth n'était pas possible car ils dirigeaient tous les deux la Cité. Il soupira une seconde fois. Rodney n'avait pas remarqué l'état du militaire et John jugea que c'était mieux comme ça, il ne voulait pas affronter les questions du canadien. Ce dernier pouvait se montrer terrible lorsqu'il voulait savoir une chose à tout prix. Il était pire que les filles en ce qui concernait les potins ! John sourit à cette pensée, mais ce sourire disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé et il replongea dans ses mornes pensées. Rodney continuait à déblatérer sur Kavanagh lorsque John l'interrompit.

John : Quel imbécile !

Rodney acquiesça et reprit son discours sans se rendre compte qu'en fait John parlait pour lui-même. Le canadien posa une question mais le militaire ne lui répondit pas. Rodney se rendit compte que le militaire ne l'écoutait pas depuis le début.

Rodney : Colonel ? Colonel ? JOHN !

Il haussa un peu la voix et tapa sur la table ce qui fit sursauter John.

John : Quoi ?

Rodney : Pouvez vous me dire de quoi j'ai parlé durant les dix dernières minutes ?

John : Euh...

Il fit un immense effort de concentration puis se souvint que Rodney avait mentionné plusieurs fois le nom de Kavanagh.

John : Kavanagh ?

Rodney : Mouais, pas étonnant que vous ayez trouvé...

Le scientifique regarda le militaire suspicieusement et remarqua que John n'avait pas touché à son café.

Rodney : Tout va bien colonel ?

John : Oui ça va Rodney. Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai des rapports qui m'attendent.

Rodney : De toute manière je dois aller au labo aider Zelenka à réparer l'erreur de Kavanagh.

Le militaire se força à sourire.

John : Bonne chance.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Rodney le regarda partir, inquiet. Le scientifique voyait bien que John n'allait pas bien, mais il avait préféré ne pas lui en demander plus. Il se dépêcha de finir son petit déjeuner et partit en direction du labo du scientifique tchèque. Pendant ce temps là, John marchait en direction du bureau d'Elisabeth. Il allait s'excuser pour sa conduite d'hier soir. Il expliquerait son geste par le stress et la fatigue et lui dirait qu'elle n'était qu'une amie pour lui, rien de plus.

**BUREAU D'ELISABETH**

Elisabeth se trouvait à son bureau, tentant vainement de se concentrer sur un rapport de mission mais le cœur n'y était pas. En effet, la diplomate n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit les évènements de la veille et surtout elle ne cessait de penser à la réaction de John après qu'ils se soient embrassés. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. On aurait dit un adolescent prit en faute, comme si ce qu'il avait fait était mal...au contraire, ce baiser avait fait beaucoup de bien à Elisabeth, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. John l'avait charmée dès leur rencontre en Antarctique. Elle l'avait trouvé attirant et cette attirance n'avait pas cessée de grandir avec l'impossibilité de revenir sur Terre. Durant cette période, Elisabeth avait été déchirée entre deux sentiments : son amour pour Simon et la naissance de nouveaux sentiments pour John...Puis l'arrivée du Deadelus (et donc d'un possible retour sur Terre) et leur « victoire » sur les Wraiths avaient enterré ces sentiments...pour mieux ressurgir après avoir apprit la « trahison » de Simon. La diplomate sourit à cette pensée : la « trahison », elle avait longtemps détesté Simon pour enfin se rendre compte que la seule fautive dans l'histoire c'était elle. Peut être n'aurait elle pas du partir mais Atlantis et tous les trésors qu'elle pouvait receler étaient tellement tentants qu'elle avait prit la décision de partir. Depuis leur arrivée du Deadelus, les sentiments de la diplomate envers John avaient prit de l'ampleur et elle devait bien avouer qu'ils avaient dépassés le stade de la simple attirance...et jusqu'à hier soir, elle pensait que ce n'était pas réciproque mais ce baiser était peut être la preuve du contraire...Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des coups frappés à la porte.

Elisabeth : Entrez.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit que c'était le colonel Sheppard.

John : J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.


	3. Déception

Chapitre 3 : Déception

Elisabeth : Heu...entrez John.

Ce dernier hésita puis entra et s'asseya sur le fauteuil en face d'Elisabeth. Ce dernier semblait nerveux et évitait le regard de la diplomate.

John : Ecoutez pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporté. Je voulais m'excuser de ma conduite envers vous.

Elisabeth : John, vous n'avez pas à...

John : Vous m'êtes très chère, et je ne voudrais pas que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ne gâche notre amitié.

Une boule se forma au fond de la gorge d'Elisabeth. Toutes les idées qu'elle s'était faîtes à propos des sentiments de John pour elle étaient fausses. Elle prit une inspiration et se força à sourire.

Elisabeth : Pas de problème John, c'est oublié.

Le militaire lui sourit puis prit congé de la diplomate. Elisabeth attendit qu'il soit sortit pour se laisser aller. Elle posa ses coudes sur son bureau et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir pensé que John puisse avoir des sentiments autres que professionnels et amicaux envers elle. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des collègues de travail. Elle soupira et chassa John de s tête. C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle se remit a travail.


	4. Amitié

Chapitre 4 : Amitié

Teyla n'avait pas vu Elisabeth de toute la journée et elle s'en inquiétait. Elle savait que la diplomate ne quittait son bureau que pour prendre ses repas, aller aux briefings ou se rendre à l'infirmerie lorsque des membres de l'expédition étaient blessés. Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'avait vu Elisabeth sortit de son bureau, à part pour les briefings. La jeune athosienne se dirigeait vers le bureau de la jeune femme. Elle tenait un paquet à la main. Arrivée à la porte du bureau, elle frappa trois coups légers à la porte qu'elle ouvrit lorsqu'elle entendit la diplomate. Teyla fit deux pas à l'intérieur du bureau.

Teyla : Bonsoir docteur Weir.

La diplomate releva la tête de son dossier.

Elisabeth (surprise) : Teyla ?

Teyla (souriante) : Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit que vous n'étiez pas sortie de votre bureau aujourd'hui et j'ai pensé que ceci vous ferez du bien.

Elle lui montra son paquet. Elisabeth sourit en le voyant. Teyla avança un peu plus dans le bureau et déposa le paquet sur le bureau d'Elisabeth. Celle-ci prit le paquet et regarda à l'intérieur. Teyla avait fait un petit mélange de plats athosiens.

Elisabeth : Merci Teyla.

Teyla : Mais de rien Elisabeth.

Ellen attendit un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

Teyla : Est-ce que tout va bien docteur Weir ?

Elisabeth était prise au dépourvu. Elle avait mit de côté la discussion avec John durant toute cette journée pour se consacrer à son travail.

Elisabeth : Oui, ça va Teyla.

La jeune athosienne avait apprit à connaître les terriens depuis qu'elle les fréquentait. Elle avait remarqué à de nombreuses reprises qu'ils cachaient leurs sentiments envers les autres et n'aimaient pas les dévoiler. Elle avait du mal à comprendre cette attitude. Sur Athos, la vie était trop courte et cela forçait les gens à se dévoiler, peu importait ce que les autres en penseraient.

Teyla : Elisabeth, vous et moi savons très bien que quelque chose ne vas pas. Cela vous ferait du bien de m'en parler.

Elisabeth baissa la tête. Teyla tapait toujours juste en ce qui concernait les sentiments humains. C'était probablement grâce à cela qu'elle était un excellent leader. Finalement, la diplomate capitula et raconta tout à Teyla : le baiser et la discussion avec John ce matin. La jeune athosienne réfléchissit aux paroles d'Elisabeth avant de la conseiller.

Teyla : Je pense que vous devriez lui parler de vos sentiments pour lui. Comme cela, vous serez fixée sur la nature réelle de ses sentiments pour vous.

Elisabeth : Ça semble facile dit comme ça, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Teyla : Pourquoi ?

Elisabeth : Nos positions respectives ne nous permettent pas d'avoir une relation amoureuse. Je serais accusée de favoritisme envers lui.

Teyla : Vous allez abandonner à cause de votre travail ? Elisabeth, la vie est trop courte pour s'arrêter à ce genre de considération.

Elisabeth regarda Teyla. Les paroles de cette dernière avait tapé juste chez la diplomate. Elle avait raison, John pouvait mourir à n'importe laquelle de ses missions sans savoir qu'Elisabeth l'aimait. Elle se leva précipitamment.

Elisabeth : Vous avez raison Teyla, je dois lui dire.

La jeune athosienne acquiesça en souriant.

Teyla : Sage décision.

Elles se sourirent puis Teyla quitta le bureau. Elisabeth se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau mais avant de sortit elle se regarda dans la vitre et arrangea un peu ses cheveux. Elle sourit de sa futilité puis sortit de son bureau.

_Je vais m'absenter du 15 au 22 juillet donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews._


	5. Un balcon, deux amoureux, un baiser

Chapitre 5 : Un balcon, deux amoureux, un baiser

Elisabeth chercha John pendant près d'une heure avant de le trouver sur un balcon jouxtant ses quartiers. Elle avait été au mess, au gymnase, à l'infirmerie, au laboratoire de Rodney et à ses quartiers mais aucune trace du militaire. Ce fut le major Lorne qui lui dit où il se trouvait. La diplomate arriva devant la porte du balcon, le cœur battant. Elle prit une bonne inspiration puis activa l'ouverture de la porte. John était effectivement là, accoudé au balcon, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elisabeth sourit, la lumière de la lune formait une sorte d'aura bleutée sur le militaire. Elle s'avança sans faire de bruit vers lui et s'accouda au balcon. John sursauta quand il la vit mais ne dit rien. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Elisabeth rompit finalement le silence.

Elisabeth : John,je...j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Elle se tourna face à lui et le regarda. Sentant le regard de la diplomate sur lui, John se tourna vers elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le militaire sentit l'émotion qui l'avait gagné lors de leur entraînement de la veille naître à nouveau en lui. Il regarda les contours de son visage, admirant le reflet bleuté de la lune sur son visage.

Elisabeth : Il se trouve que je vous ais menti ce matin, je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Au contraire je ne pense qu'à ça et je...je voulais que vous sachiez que j'éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour vous.

Elle attendit la réaction de John, nerveuse et en même temps impatiente. Le militaire fit alors la seule chose dont il avait réellement envie. Il prit le visage d'Elisabeth dans ses mains et approcha ses lèvres de celles de la diplomate. Il marqua une pause puis l'embrassa. La jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres permettant à John d'approfondir leur baiser et de le rendre plus passionné. Elisabeth frissonna sous ce stimulus et fi descendre ses mains le long su torse de John pour les poser sur ses hanches. Ils séparèrent quelques minutes après, mais ses mains enserraient toujours le visage d'Elisabeth.

John : Encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs...

Elisabeth sourit puis elle se blotissa contre l'homme qu'elle aimait. John l'enlaça et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, apaisée. Comme si dans les bras de John, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle s'entoura de son odeur masculine, gravant les effluves dans sa mémoire. John la berçait doucement, il avait comprit son besoin de sécurité et se jura que dès à présent, il serait toujours la pour la jeune femme, il serait son ange gardien. Après une étreinte qui sembla durer une éternité, Elisabeth se sépara de lui et replongea ses yeux dans ceux du militaire. Elle hésita quelques instant puis se lança.

Elisabeth : Pourquoi avoir menti ce matin ?

John : Je...j'avais peur de ce que j'avais fait et...je crois que j'en avais un peu honte...

Elisabeth : Honte ?

John : Oui, je...je m'étais promit de résister aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi.

Elisabeth : Pourquoi ?

John : Je pensais qu'une relation entre nous deux était impossible du fait de nos positions respectives...

La diplomate ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Elisabeth : Tu as dit que tu pensais ?

Le militaire lui fit son plus beau sourire.

John : Oui, parce que maintenant, je sais que je ne pourrais me passer de toi.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Elisabeth : Je t'aime mon ange...

**FIN**


End file.
